


Hair Ties

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Brushing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Akihiko realizes how much he loves his boyfriend's hair.





	Hair Ties

**Author's Note:**

> The new junjou chapter made me realize how gay I am so I had to write a drabble oops

There was nothing about Misaki that Akihiko didn't like. 

Misaki's eyes were soft and vivid, Akihiko loved looking into them. His skin was soft, he loved kissing it. His height wasn't his standard but being taller than your lover was a good experience. His face could use some work but it didn't stop him from being cute. 

But his favorite thing about him physically was… 

"Usagi, get your hands out my hair. You're gonna tangle it". 

Akihiko smirked, ruffling his soft locks. Misaki and him were on the couch, both in their sleeping wear despite not even going to bed yet. 

"No". He continued to pet his small lover, gently scratching his scalp. This always did the trick as now, Misaki leaned into his hand with his eyes shut. He was like a small cat, the thought of that made the author giggle. 

Akihiko's other hand was rubbing his boyfriend's thigh, stroking it slowly. Misaki leaned against him. Though he didn't realize it, he was continuously nuzzling and rubbing himself closer to Akihiko. He was so cute when he was affectionate. 

He was extremely soft. His hair was usually messy but now it was getting more spiky than usual. Well, to be completely honest, it always got out of control each time they slept. Misaki was a surprisingly "active" sleeper unless Akihiko decided to trap him in his arms (Or to crush him). Plus it got all messed up each time they-

"Usagi-san, I swear to God, if you're thinking of something dirty, your life ends here". 

"What if I want it to end?". 

"Don't say that…", he pouted. "Yeesh, I didn't mean it literally. I'm not Aikawa". 

"To be honest, once you get enough experience to become an editor, I think you really will become her". 

Misaki turned with a mischievous smirk, giggling. 

"Then I'll make sure you do all your work". He scooted himself away, positioning himself towards the end of the couch. He took a look at the T.V., squinting as he saw himself in the reflection. "Ugh, what did you do to my hair?! It's all dirty!". 

Despite his words, it looked the same as always though even the top parts were sticking out. 

"Ugh, I need to brush this...". 

"Why does it matter? It's not like you're going out after all. We're gonna head to bed soon too", Akihiko sighed. He never found Misaki's outbursts annoying but he didn't want him to fix it. He looked cute all messy. 

Unless…

Akihiko stood up from his spot, walking away quickly from the sofa. Misaki perked up, watching him leave. Where was he going? 

He went upstairs and after a few minutes, he came back down and made his way back to his lover. He carried a hairbrush and a few hair ties. 

"What's all this…?". 

"You said you wanted to brush your hair so let me brush it for you". 

"I can do that myself! What's with the hair ties?!". 

"I wanna see what you look like with small pig tails". 

Misaki pouted, giving in. Akihiko chuckled, brushing slowly and carefully. Misaki's hair was so lovely to him. So soft, so beautiful. 

Before he could use one of the bands, Misaki spoke up, "Um, Usagi...". 

"Hm?". 

"If you're gonna make me look stupid then let me make you look stupid too". 

Instead of the intended result, Akihiko just smiled softly. 

_ Pft...He is just too cute. I love him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay.. I'm homo... I love Bois... Gay time... I didn't edit this lol


End file.
